


A Booker By Any Other Name...

by nicelytousled (dtbird)



Series: Bird Makes Old Guard Art [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Pure Nonsense, i dont know what to tell you, i hope this brings you joy, thats how it works right, the book hes eating here is Good Vibes Good Life by Vex King, which i have not read, why read a self help book when you can just eat it instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dtbird/pseuds/nicelytousled
Summary: Art inspired by @fantasticbeastsandheretofindthem on tumblr, and her accurate and profound headcanon that Booker is named as such because he eats books
Series: Bird Makes Old Guard Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	A Booker By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is full of talented people who enrich my life with their nuanced and intelligent approach to discussion around The Old Guard and its characters 
> 
> I am not one of those people teeheehee, enjoy

**[Click to view on my tumblr](https://nicelytousled.tumblr.com/post/625173921985085440/fantasticbeastsandheretofindthem) **

****


End file.
